Accidentally wisiting
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: What happens when you get to cloose to a time portal and are sucked thirty years in your own future? Chaos, funn, love, meeting the new generation, heart attacks and Crowler's nightmare comes true and also some interesting secrets are solwed, but how to g


**_Accidentally visiting the future can be interesting..._**

_A/N: Hay everyone as I said I will only continue 'Photo Album' if someone finally reviews me, but I'm bored and as you can see or read in my profile have many ideas some of them come when I'm speaking with a friend on msn, her name's Reka-chan. Some pairings in this fic or things that you can't understand will be explained in my other fic's or you can ask me. Oh and by the way I will not use the Japanese names because I have still a five problems with how to write them correct so I will take the English names. I will only use sometimes the story line but the first part takes place after the events of the duel between Jaden and Zane (the first duel in witch Jaden lost) ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any character, but I hope that I own the made up characters and the situation… _

I. Time portals are dangerous

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on the 'Academy Island' and school was out. Jaden lay lazily in the soft green grass on the cliff under the shadow of a big three. 'It so peaceful today.'- were his thoughts, nothing could disturb him except for… 

"Mister Yuki! Stand up immediately!"- as poor Jaden opened his eyes he nearly had one heart attack. (A/N: you would also be freaked if you wake up and the first face you see is Crowler's face) So after our poor hero was over his shock, he looked up at his teacher.

"Oh, hay Mr. Crowler."- he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Dr. Crowler you Slifer-slacker and now come."- he said angrily.

"But where?"- but he didn't get an anserv, instead he was dragged in the forest listening to Crowler's musing about 'Idiot Slifer-slacker.' and 'What have I done to have him as a burden?'

After two ours they reached a clearing and the teacher finally let Jaden go. As the brown head looked up he saw that beside the two of them were Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Zane, Jazmin, Maindy and professor Banner with his cat Pharaoh also there. The other students only stood there looking perplexed at something before the professor.

"This is weary interesting…"-said the professor as he looked at a light blue-white vortex.

"What is that thing?"-asked Jaden as he walked over to the others.

"I don't know but I would better like to be in the cafeteria eating some grilled cheese."-said Chumley as he and Syrus hid behind they friend.

"I don't know why I even was dragged out here…"-said Chazz in his usual tone witch earned him a glare from his Head of House who was standing bisaid the Obelisk student.

"We are here because chancellor Sheppard tolld me that I and some of the students we choose shall help professor Banner by…what do I know what he wants with that thing and mostly why that slacker must be also here."-he growled as he looked at Jaden who was looking excited at the portal.

"Becouse, Jaden is one of my best students."-came the reply at witch the blondhaired man or what I know what Crowler's real gender is sighed.

Zane begun to walk calmly over to the kneeling teacher and looked at the strange object, his eyes were cold as ever and his face didn't show any emotion, but his soul was confused, confused about something that happened two days ago.

_

* * *

/Flashback/ _

_Zane was standing by the docks as usual and watched the last rays of sun paint the azure ocean golden and orange. he heard someone come up to him, he know who it was. After Alexis reached him she begun speaking about his litle brother, that he thinks that he is a horryble duelist becouse he told him once that he can't duel. as he wanted to reply he heard woices from the cliffs. as the two reached it they saw Syrus, Jaden in the water, the taller boy traied to bring his best friend to stay, Chumlay stood worried on the cliffs. after the two made theyr presenc known Jaden glared at Zane, he couldn't understand how a person could be so cold to his own little brother. He was not bothered but then he heard a famel voice. _

_"I aggre with Jaden about you..."-said the woice as a young girl around sixteen stepped out of the cliffs. She had long black hair that reached down to her hips and two platin-blond strains witch looked almost golden in the light. the sun illuminated in her violet eyes and on her hazel brown skin. She wore the outfit of the Ra's. in that moment as he saw her standing in the water, she looked like a goddess. as this tougt crossed his maind he sook it immediatly of. _

_"This isn't your case."-he said in his usual tone, but his coolnes was startled for a second as she jummped from the water and stood now in front of him. Theyr faces were only inches appart and the 'Kaiser' feelt his heart jump. _

_"I hate people who don't care for they siblings..."-her voice was cold and didn't show anny emotions. _

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

He could still hear her words. After then he dueled Jaden and won, but he saw that Syrus has some grate friends who will help him. He was now almost by professor Banner as one other memory reached his maind from that day. 

_

* * *

/Flashback/_

_Te duel was over and he was on his way back to the Obelisk doorms as he saw that Alexis was a little bit farrer bihaind him then she was dragging the other girl with her. as the brownhaired girl reached him she stopped smiling. _

_"Ok I know this was a rocki way to met, but I would like to introduce you two each other."- she said ignoring the girls growl and squirming under her grip. Alexis sighed at that, but then smiled again.- "So if you don't do it then I will."-and with that she pushed the girl in front of him so that they were again only inches appart from each other.- " So, this is Arenre Isthar, she is the grandnice from the Ra Yellow Head of House and also the doughter of Marik Isthar and Are, this is Zane Truesdale he is in his third year and also known under the students as the 'Kaiser'. _

_"Aha, in acting as a snob you can already. Night Alexis."-she said and disapaired in the night as if the the 'shadows of the night' come to her comand to hide her from him... _

_

* * *

_

He reached the kneeling man in front of the portal, but exactly in that moment as he reached it come a heavy wind out of it. Everyone got in panic and tried to hold in to something to not get pulled in, but it had no use. They were all pulled in the portal one by one and then it disappeared with them in no where...

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter. I know it's short, but I'm also writing on the fourth chapter of one other of my fic's so I don't have much time. I know that this isn't much interesting, but wait until they get out of there and… 

Sy: what will happen to us…

Twilight: nothing bad Sy and you will be surprised what I have in plan...;smirks;

Sy: ;sweatdropps; uhm…some of your caras told us to hide when you are like that…

Twilight: I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm scary and have a sadistic plan when I smirk ;Karasu apiaries smiling behind her;

Karasu: sorry to interpret your chat, but my sister is in the kitchen on the loose and Itooshi is about to get a heart attack from her cookies witch are eating the kitchen.

Twilight: now I know were I let my pencil ; grabs Karasu by the arm; So I must go now. The next chapter will be longer and we can met some weary interesting new character, please review me…

Bye Twilight


End file.
